


Выйти на свет

by ale4el



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale4el/pseuds/ale4el
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Только ночью он становится самим собой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выйти на свет

Ямато любит ночь. Это время, когда дневные заботы уходят в небытие, уступая место мечтам. Сначала робкие, они крепнут с каждой минутой темноты, стремясь освободиться и утвердить свою власть над телом. Они хотят, чтобы душа сбросила цепи, тянущие ее вниз.

Как великодушный господин дарует слугам свободу, так ночь снимает все запреты с измученных сердец.

Ямато хорошо знает, что такое быть прикованным к самому себе. Когда взгляд в глаза похож на выстрел, но взгляд в сторону равен приговору. Быть пленником собственных желаний, каково это?

Это как настоящая тюрьма, думает он и нетерпеливо смотрит на небо. Вечер близко, и оковы рушатся, вместо них вырастают крылья, которым могут позавидовать даже птицы.

Только ночью он становится самим собой.

 

Какаши всегда спит чутко, но Ямато знает его слишком долго, чтобы случайно разбудить. Он знаком с каждой деталью, с каждой черточкой его сна. Он знает, как нервно трепещут под маской тонкие ноздри, как что-то шепчут губы, и дрожат ресницы, когда семпаю снятся кошмары.  
Ямато тихо подходит и садится рядом, наблюдая за игрой звездного света на бледных скулах. Когда-то он боялся даже дышать, чтобы не потревожить этот хрупкий покой, но уже давно стал увереннее и смелее. Теперь он может позволить себе протянуть руку и провести кончиками пальцев по гладкой коже. Совсем легко, почти не касаясь, едва задевая ту границу, где она переходит в шершавую ткань маски. Когда Какаши спит особенно крепко, Ямато наклоняется и ловит губами отголосок его дыхания. В такие ночи ему особенно тяжело уснуть.

Он не решается признаться – дилемма, смешная в своей банальности. Подобными сомнениями наверняка мучились тысячи влюбленных сердец до него, и будут мучиться миллионы после – рискнуть и разрушить теплое доверие, искреннюю дружбу или молча терпеть и ждать, надеясь на чудо.

Иногда ему кажется, что семпай все понимает. Его глаза лучатся мягким покровительством, ласковой усмешкой, словно стоит склониться, обнять за плечи – и он мигом ответит на поцелуй, будто только и ждет, когда Ямато сделает первый шаг. Но предательский страх пересиливает, и он снова отступает в тень ночи, чтобы хоть так приблизиться к Какаши.

Ночные химеры прекрасны в своей доступности, они завлекают и опьяняют, суля все сокровища мира, обещая, что семпай всегда будет принадлежать только ему. Но сияющие видения исчезают с приходом рассвета, рассеиваются, как туман под обжигающими лучами солнца. Оно пылает, снаружи и внутри, и Ямато ждет, когда этот огонь сожжет страх дотла, лишая его выбора. 

Осталось совсем недолго.


End file.
